Halloween 1981
by Xinou
Summary: Le 31 octobre 1981, le monde sorcier a plusieurs choses à fêter. Halloween pour commencer, mais aussi et surtout la fin provisoire du règne d'un grand mage noir. Mais pour certains, le 31 octobre 1981 va devenir un jour de grand chagrin.


_Je voulais écrire ce moment depuis longtemps, voilà qui est fait... So sad =( _

_PS: un grand grand merci à harry gryffondor pour les corrections!_

_PS2: OS écrit en réponse à un concours : "This is Halloween"_

* * *

**Halloween 1981  
**

Le jour se levait paresseusement sur Londres en ce matin d'Halloween. Le ciel, parsemé de petits nuages roses, annonçait une belle journée qui contrastait douloureusement avec cette période de troubles. Depuis bientôt onze années, le monde sorcier était en guerre, luttant contre l'ascension d'un terrible mage noir connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Mais à l'aube du 31 octobre 1981, un homme n'avait pas envie d'avoir peur, ni d'être triste, ni même d'être sur ses gardes. Dans la petite maison du Londres Moldu qu'il habitait, Sirius Black se réveillait d'excellente humeur. Ce matin, il ne pensa pas à sa mère, qui l'aurait sûrement écorché vif si elle avait su qu'il se cachait dans une habitation Moldue, plutôt que de rallier Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il ne pensa pas non plus au reste de sa famille qui l'avait renié, ni même aux nombreuses victimes innocentes de cette guerre stupide. Non, ce matin là, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : ce serait le premier vrai Halloween de son filleul, Harry Potter.

Maintenant âgé de quinze mois, ce dernier allait enfin pouvoir réellement apprécier la fête. Sirius savait qu'il était cependant trop dangereux pour le petit garçon de sortir du cottage où ses parents et lui se cachaient. Hors de question donc de lui faire faire le tour du patté de maisons déguisé en coccinelle pour aller demander des bonbons. Mais Sirius avait tout prévu. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, s'être habillé puis coiffé, il s'empara d'un long couteau et se dirigea vers une petite table au milieu de laquelle trônait une énorme citrouille. Il tira ensuite une chaise et s'y assit avant de commencer à découper un vague rond sur le dessus de la citrouille. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire ça avec sa baguette, mais le faire sans baguette lui rappelait son enfance, quand il était trop jeune pour en utiliser une et que Regulus et lui décoraient la maison. C'était sûrement le seul moment où la maison des Black paraissait moins sombre. Sirius chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Aujourd'hui, seul Harry comptait.

Après avoir vidé la citrouille, Sirius se recula et réfléchit un moment à la tête que devrait avoir celle-ci. Il ne voulait pas lui donner un air effrayant, ou triste, non il voulait que ce jour soit uniquement joyeux. Alors il creusa deux yeux ronds, qui donnaient un air effaré à sa citrouille, et un grand sourire orné d'une unique dent pointue. Il sourit en contemplant le résultat. Il venait certainement de fabriquer la plus absurde citrouille d'Halloween de Grande Bretagne. Il récupéra ensuite les morceaux découpés et les mixa pour s'en faire un jus de citrouille qu'il but d'une traite. Cela fait, il prit un peu de l'argent Moldu qu'il avait changé quelque temps auparavant et le fourra dans sa poche. Puis il attrapa sa baguette et métamorphosa sa robe de sorcier en des vêtements Moldus : un blue-jean et un t-shirt gris. Il avait copié cet accoutrement sur celui de son voisin de pallier. En effet, depuis qu'il vivait dans ce quartier, il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'imiter les tenues des chanteurs de rock qu'il voyait en couverture des magazines attirait beaucoup trop l'attention sur lui. Il métamorphosa ensuite sa cape en un blouson de cuir noir qu'il enfila avant de cacher sa baguette dans l'une des poches intérieures.

Fin prêt, il sortit dans la rue. A peine avait-il fait un pas dehors, un hibou passa au-dessus de lui. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, sûrement s'agissait-il d'une coïncidence. Cependant, lorsqu'il sortit de la boulangerie, deux paquets pleins de bonbons sous les bras, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. De nombreux hiboux volaient à présent dans le ciel et Sirius distinguait nettement les enveloppes que certains portaient. Mais l'anormalité de la situation lui sauta plus encore aux yeux lorsqu'il croisa deux hommes, vêtus de robes et de capes de sorcier et discutant vivement sans même se soucier d'être discret.

« … incroyable, si un jour on m'avait dit cela ! disait l'un. Ce petit fera des miracles une fois à Poudlard c'est certain.  
- Quand même, c'est triste pour ces pauvres Potter, répondait l'autre. Comment s'appelaient-ils ? Jack et Ellie ?  
- Non je crois que c'était James et Lily. »

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit aussitôt à courir. Il était arrivé quelque chose à ses amis, à son meilleur ami. Il se força à respirer lentement, il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Peut-être avait-il simplement mal entendu ? Leur maison était protégée, il ne pouvait pas leurs avoir été fait du mal. Sauf si… sauf s'il était arrivé quelque chose à leur Gardien du secret. Sirius laissa échapper un juron avant d'accélérer encore l'allure. Il entra en trombe dans sa maison et jeta les paquets de bonbons sur la table. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Attrapant son casque, il se rua jusqu'au garage où l'attendait sa moto. Trafiquer magiquement cet engin était ce qui l'avait occupé durant les longues journées d'enfermement, lorsqu'il n'avait pas de mission et qu'il était trop dangereux pour lui de sortir. Il pesta un moment avant de se rendre compte que le casque qu'il tentait d'enfiler n'était autre que la citrouille qu'il avait confectionnée un peu plus tôt. Mais il n'était pas question de remonter chercher son casque. Il fallait qu'il sache et le plus vite possible. Sans plus attendre, la citrouille sous le bras, il démarra sa moto, ouvrit la porte du garage et décolla.

Il survola Londres pendant un moment puis fila vers l'ouest. Peter habitait une petite maison perdue dans la campagne anglaise. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Sirius fut d'abord soulagé. La Marque des Ténèbres ne flottait pas au-dessus de celle-ci. Il se posa dans un champ alentours avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Peter n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, il semblait qu'il n'ait jamais été là. La maison était vide, il ne restait plus guère qu'un lit sans matelas et une table sans chaise. Sirius était partagé entre l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à Peter ? Il ne semblait y avoir aucune trace de lutte et l'absence de la Marque des Ténèbres semblait montrer qu'il était parti de lui-même. Mais pourquoi ? Et pour aller où ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

D'un pas mal assuré, il retourna jusqu'à sa moto et s'envola à nouveau. Bouleversé, il lui fallut plus de temps pour arriver jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. L'après midi était donc bien avancé lorsque, sans se soucier d'être discret, il se posa au coin de la rue dans laquelle habitaient ses amis. Il marcha sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter entre deux habitations. Précédemment cachée par le sortilège de _Fidelitas_, la maison des Potter lui apparut. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Le premier étage était entièrement détruit et des débris jonchaient le sol.

« Non ! murmura Sirius. Non, non, non, non, non… »

La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Fébrilement, Sirius s'approcha de celle-ci. La citrouille qu'il tenait toujours sous son bras lui échappa alors des mains. Là, dans l'entrée, gisait le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami. Un son étranglé sortit de la gorge de Sirius qui tomba à genoux. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Tendant une main tremblante vers le visage de marbre de James, il lui tapota la joue, en vain.

A présent, les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Sirius. Il était impuissant, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais ramener James à la vie. Il était mort. Mort. Tout était fini. Il resta ainsi un long moment, les mains sur le torse de James, agrippant sa chemise, pleurant, gémissant, hurlant son désespoir. Mais un autre cri attira son attention. Un cri d'enfant. Harry.

Sirius se releva d'un bond. Il avait été tellement éprouvé par la mort de James qu'il en avait complètement oublié Lily et Harry. Et selon toute vraisemblance, Harry vivait. S'accrochant à cet espoir, la vue brouillée par les larmes, Sirius s'élança jusqu'au premier étage. La chambre de son filleul était dévastée. Sous les décombres, Sirius aperçut Lily, morte également. Aussitôt, il se détourna et vomit. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Son meilleur ami, son frère d'adoption, celui qu'il avait toujours tant admiré, tant aimé, son Maraudeur... Lui et sa femme, la douce Lily, la grande et belle Lily, n'étaient plus.

Comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre, l'enfant se remit à crier. Sirius releva la tête. Au milieu de la chambre, le lit d'Harry était intact. Harry, lui, se tenait debout, accroché aux barreaux de ce lit. Il avait cessé de crier et le regardait de ses grands yeux verts dans lesquels se lisait une immense détresse. Dans d'autres circonstances, le tableau aurait pu paraître insolite. Il y avait cet homme, grand, beau, brisé, anéanti et face à lui cet enfant, jeune, innocent, désespéré.

Mais dans ces circonstances, cela paraissait criant de désespoir. Lâchant un barreau de son lit, Harry tendit une petite main vers son parrain. Sirius se porta alors jusqu'à lui et le pris dans ses bras. L'enfant s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'homme qui le serrait contre lui en murmurant des paroles qu'il voulait rassurantes. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment chacun apaisant le chagrin de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un « Crac » sonore ne vienne troubler cet instant déchirant. Quelques bruits de pas plus tard, un homme immense se tenait dans ce qui restait de l'encadrement de la porte. De grosses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues et se perdaient dans sa barbe hirsute. Il avait sorti un mouchoir rose de la taille d'une nappe et se mouchait bruyamment dedans.

« Alors c'est… c'est vrai. », dit-il d'une voix tremblante entre deux sanglots.

Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer sombrement.

« Ce… ce pauvre Ha… Harry il… il est… il a… Oh, ce pauvre… pauvre Harry. », continua le demi-géant.

Sirius caressait à présent les cheveux de l'enfant qui semblait s'être endormi.

« Il vivra avec moi Hagrid, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque  
- C'est que… justement… commença ce dernier. Dumbledore m'envoie et je… Je dois lui ramener Harry.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius, réveillant l'enfant. Non ! Non, Harry vivra avec moi ! »

Il paniquait. Harry était tout ce qui lui restait de son meilleur ami, on ne pouvait pas le lui enlever. Et où irait-il vivre de toute façon hein ? Non, Harry devait rester avec lui.

« Ecoute Sirius… Je dois amener Harry à Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il saura très bien quoi faire.  
- Hagrid, je t'en prie, Harry sera très bien avec moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever, je suis son parrain, il doit venir avec moi !  
- Tu sais que ça m'embête de te demander ça, mais essaye de comprendre Sirius. Dumbledore veut que je lui amène Harry. Si cela se trouve, il veut simplement vérifier qu'il va bien et il te le confiera après ? »

Sirius réfléchit un instant, puis il se résigna. Il serra une dernière fois Harry dans ses bras, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et le tendit à Hagrid.

« Comment vas-tu le lui amener ? demanda-t-il ensuite, d'une voix qui laissait transparaître la douleur.  
- Comment cela ? s'étonna Hagrid.  
- Il est trop petit pour que tu transplanes avec. Tu sais quoi ? Prends ma moto, je n'en aurais plus besoin. Elle est garée au coin de la rue.  
- Oh. Oui, oui tu as raison. Merci Sirius. », ajouta-t-il en posant l'une de ses grosses mains sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Une fois Hagrid parti, les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de Sirius. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? L'évidence que Sirius avait refusé de voir jusque là le frappa en pleine figure. Peter était le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily. Peter avait filé à l'anglaise. Peter avait trahi. Mais plus que la colère sourde qui avait succédé aux larmes, Sirius ressentait une franche incompréhension. Comment Peter avait-il pu faire ça ? Peter à qui il avait fait confiance, Peter qu'il avait pris sous son aile dès ses premières années à Poudlard, Peter qu'il avait toujours apprécié.

Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de faire cela. Et pire encore : si Peter avait bel et bien vendu la mèche, alors Sirius était responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami. Oui, c'était lui-même qui avait convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter plutôt que lui comme Gardien du Secret. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se taire pour une fois ? En quelques secondes, la culpabilité l'avait rongé de l'intérieur plus encore que le désespoir qu'il ressentait depuis… Depuis qu'il avait vu James. James mort. James froid et immobile, étendu par terre. Le visage déformé par la fureur et la souffrance, Sirius sortit sa baguette. Il savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire. Pour Lily. Pour James.

Pour Harry.

* * *

_C'est mon deuxième texte du genre "Tragédie/Drame", donc sorry si je ne suis pas assez dramatique... Mais sinon j'aime les reviews =D même si elles sont pas gentilles!_


End file.
